Le majordome, en vacance
by Belly Barma
Summary: Une après-midi ensoleillée. Un comte. Une lady. Un diable de majordome. Des domestiques. Et une sortie à la plage.


_Hey !_

 _Bienvenu dans ce One Shot totalement absurde !_

 _Il y a plein d'anachronisme mais c'est pas grave : c'est ça qui fait l'humour._

 _Sur ce : enjoy !_

* * *

 **Le majordome, en vacance**

Tout ça partait d'une magnifique journée ensoleillée, chose rare dans un pays aussi pluvieux que l'Angleterre. Ciel Phantomhive grognait contre les dizaines de papiers pas vraiment intéressant qu'il devait remplir avant la fin de la journée et les enquêtes qu'il ne recevait pas depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Son majordome en noir ricanait dans son coin en voyant son jeune maître aussi sur les nerfs. Quoi que, depuis que le soleil inondait le manoir, les domestiques étaient plus joyeux, donc plus agités et évidemment, beaucoup plus idiots. Ces moustiques donnait vraiment du fil à retordre au diable de majordome. Vers midi, juste après le dessert du jeune garçon, une voiture arriva à grande vitesse dans la cour de l'immense bâtisse. Elle se stoppa net et une tornade rose bonbon en sortit le plus vite possible, en courant. Ciel fronça un peu plus que d'habitude en apercevant ceci par la fenêtre. Il eut à peine le temps de réfléchir qu'une jeune fille aux couettes blondes bouclées lui sautait dessus en criant.

« Ciel ! »

« Hum ?! Lizzie ?! Que fais-tu ici, enfin ?! »

La prénommée « Lizzie » était la fiancé du compte Phantomhive ainsi que sa cousine. Elle fit un grand sourire en s'exclamant :

« Il fait très beau aujourd'hui !... »

« Oui, en effet... »

« Il fait chaud aussi !... »

« Oui, et alors... ? » demanda Ciel, à la fois exaspéré et blasé, la goutte au front.

« Je suis venue pour te demander de m'accompagner à la plage ! »

« A... A la plage ?! » s'écria-t-il.

« Hum-hum ! »

« N... Non ! J'ai trop de chose à faire aujourd'hui ! »

« S'il-te-plaît ! Ciel ! »

« Non ! »

« Si je puis me permettre, jeune maître... commença Sebastian de son ton sournois et mesquin qu'il prenait pour se moquer subtilement de Ciel. Vous devriez accepter la proposition de mademoiselle Elizabeth... Ca vous changerait les idées pendant un temps... et puis... vous m'avez l'air... tendu... ces derniers temps. »

« Toi...! » fit le petit compte d'une voix menaçante et dangereuse.

« Alors ?! C'est oui ? » demanda sa fiancée, suppliante, les larmes aux yeux.

Ciel Phantomhive soupira en fermant les yeux avant d'accepter à contre-coeur, ce qui eut pour effet de se faire presque étrangler par la blonde. Celle-ci se jeta ensuite dans les bras du majordome en le remerciant de l'avoir soutenu. Ce dernier acquiesça un léger sourire. Il allait bien s'amuser à regarder son jeune maître patauger toute l'après-midi. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous les sept vers la plage la plus proche. Oui, tous les sept. Ciel. Lizzie. Sebastian. May-Linn. Bardroy. Finny. Tanaka. Le compte ne voulait ABSOLUMENT PAS laisser seuls ses domestiques en liberté dans le manoir. Autant tout détruire lui-même tout de suite avec une énorme bombe. Ils arrivèrent à destination une heure plus tard environ.

Les employés de la maison Phantomhive se précipitèrent immédiatement vers les cabines pour se changer, même le vieillard. Lizzie alla tremper ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche de la manche pour commencer à s'habituer. Quant à Ciel, il restait en retrait, près de la voiture. Sebastian s'approcha de son jeune maître, narquois.

« Et bien, jeune maître... Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien... »

« Jesaispasnager. » siffla le comte, la tête basse.

« Comment ? Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends rien quand vous marmonnez. » dit le diable qui avait en vérité compris à l'instant où il avait lu la lueur de panique dans les yeux de son maître à l'évocation du lieu où voulait aller sa fiancée.

Le jeune garçon serra les poings et les dents.

« Je-ne-sais-pas-nager, Sebastian ! »

« Oh ! Vraiment ? fit le majordome, faussement surpris, Voilà qui est embêtant !... Si vous ne savez pas... »

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase à cause de la main gantée de l'humain plaquée sur sa bouche. Ses yeux lançait de petits regards furtifs à sa fiancée quand il souffla le plus discrètement mais le plus durement possible à son majordome :

« Pas si fort, Sebastian ! Je ne veux pas que Lizzie soit au courant ! »

Le diable de redressa, se libérant de l'emprise de la main du plus petit avec un sourire de défi.

« Je vois... J'attends vos ordres, jeune maître... »

« Si c'est possible... »

« Tout est possible, je ne serais pas digne d'être le majordome de la maison Phantomhive sinon. Il suffit juste savoir comment _demander_... »

« Alors... Sebastian... C'est un ordre...! Apprends moi à nager en vitesse ! »

« _Yes, my lord_ ! »

Le diable de majordome prit son petit maître dans ses bras puissants pour l'emmener dans une petite crique à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Il le mit d'abord dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux (l'ayant changé avant, bien sûr) et fit un long bond pour se poser cinq mètres plus loin, sur un petit rocher. Cinq mètres où Ciel n'avait pas pieds. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche une boite métallique rectangulaire et plate.

« Bon ! Voilà comment nous allons procéder ! »

De leur côté, les domestiques avaient finit de se changer. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent dans l'eau avec des bouées et des brassard pour le plus jeune. Tanaka s'était étrangement vêtu en majorette et faisait des figures pathétiques au bord de l'eau. Lizzie fut surprise de constater qu'il manquait la femme de chambre rousse. Elle s'approcha donc doucement de la cabine féminine avant d'entendre de légères plaintes. Elle toqua donc tout aussi doucement pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme.

« May-Linn ?... Vous allez bien ?... »

« O... Oui ! C'est vous, mademoiselle Elizabeth ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Je suis juste venue voir pourquoi vous n'étiez pas déjà prête... »

« Oh... et bien... je suis prête... mais... je ne peux pas sortir dans cette tenue ! »

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

« C'est indécent...! Et puis... pas devant monsieur Sebastian...! »

La blonde fit le tour de la plage du regard avant de rassurer la bonne dans un petit rire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il n'est pas sur la plage actuellement ! »

Puis elle se rendit compte du sens de ses paroles, vérifia et se rendit compte qu'effectivement ni Sebastian ni Ciel n'était là.

« Quoi ?! Mais... je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Mais si, _my lord_ ! Vous le savez mieux que personne : la volonté d'obtenir quelque chose est le meilleur moyen d'avancer. »

« Mais...! C'est ridicule ! »

« Voyons... ne faites pas l'enfant, jeune maître. Le ridicule ne tue pas. » lui répondit le majordome, moqueur.

Ciel allait s'élancer, pestant contre le démon qui le servait, quand il fut stoppé par la voix niaisarde et agaçante d'un homme pas tout-à-fait homme non-plus.

« Ouh ! Sebas _-chan_ ! Je n'imaginais pas notre première fois ensemble sous ce soleil torride mais c'est pas mal comme ça !... »

Le maître et le serviteur se tournèrent tout deux comme un seul homme pour voir un homme aux cheveux rouges ramenés en queue-de-cheval paré d'un maillot de bain deux pièces rouge sanglant avec étrangement très peu de tissu. L'agence des Shinigami avait peut-être dû lui refuser sa paye ce mois-ci... Il sauta du haut de la crique avant d'atterrir sur le sol en faisant le signe du diable avec ses doigts et en passant sa langue sur ses dents de requin.

« Death ! »

Le comte avait la goutte au front et le majordome, le sourcil qui tiquait dangereusement. Ce dernier allait faillir à son ordre si ça continuait ainsi... et ça : il en était HORS DE QUESTION ! Sebastian décida de sortir une de ses meilleures cartes pour détourner ce dieu de la mort fou. Il bondit près de la tornade rouge et lui glissa sensuellement à l'oreille :

« Grell... Si vous vouliez bien m'attendre sur la plage à côté... une fois que j'en aurais fini... je vous dirait une chose _très_ importante en privé...! »

Grell rosit et ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille éclats d'excitation. Il partit en envoyant un baiser en l'air au majordome en lui disant qu'il l'attendait avec impatience. Il cria ensuite à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Sebastian allait lui faire sa déclaration, offusquant la bonne aux cheveux pourpres.

Sebastian eut un air blasé et lasse avant de reprendre sa place, sur le rocher, à cinq mètres de Ciel qui commençait à sérieusement avoir froid dans l'eau. Il récapitula le tout, retrouvant son sourire diabolique.

« Bon, jeune maître... vous avez tout bien compris ? Je détiens dans cette boîte des sablés que j'ai confectionner ce matin. Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller pour nager jusqu'à moi et votre récompense sera les biscuit, d'accord ? »

Le comte se tapa le haut du crâne en grognant. Il avait comme l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Mais il s'exécuta quand même. Il s'entraîna ainsi une bonne demi-heure avant de retourner voir sa fiancé et ses domestiques (ainsi qu'éventuellement un Shinigami stupide) sur la plage. A son grand étonnement, Lizzie ne s'était pas changé. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait et il mentit en répondant qu'il était parti se promener.

« Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas te baigner ? » lui demanda t-il innocemment.

« Oh... non, j'ai changé d'avis ! Elle est trop froide ! »

Le sourcil du jeune garçon tiqua dangereusement. Il s'était humilié en révélant sa honte au diable. Soit. Il s'était humilié encore une fois en apprenant d'une des façons les plus grotesques qui soit. Soit. Mais EN PLUS ça n'avait servit à RIEN... Là, le petit comte avait des envies de meurtres. Mais malgré ces pulsions violentes, il ne pouvait pas achever sa _lady_ , à son plus grand malheur. Il se contenta donc de s'assoir à côté d'elle sans un mot, le visage fermé. Elle ne se posa même pas de question.

Grell avait sauté sur son « Sebas _-chan_ » à la seconde où il l'avait vu, voulant l'embrasser sauvagement. Ce dernier l'avait évitement brutalement rejeter d'un coup de poing dans la figure, le laissant le nez ensanglanté.

« Aïe... ! Sebas _-chan_ ! Toucher le visage d'un femme... c'est si... cruel ! J'adore ça ! »

Le démon aurait vraiment voulu lui répondre qu'il aimerait _vraiment_ faire plus que _toucher_... il voudrait lui fracasser le crâne, en faire de la bouilli pour ne plus jamais voir ré-apparaître ce personnage clownesque. Le rouge prit un ton mielleux.

« Alors... Je croyais que tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'important... »

« En effet... »

« Quoi, mon Sebas _-chan_ ?! »

« Eh bien... vous avez du mascara qui coule au coin de votre oeil. »

« Que... Quoi ?! »

Le travesti sortit d'on-ne-sait-où un miroir de poche pour se regarder de près. Il grimaça d'horreur.

« Mais... c'est vrai ! »

« Bien sûr... Je ne mens _jamais_... »

La bonne aux cheveux pourpres qui avait tout entendu d'une oreille intéressée pouffa dans sa main. Grell la foudroya du regard avant de se jeter sur elle pour entreprendre de la noyer.

« Ca te fait rire, pétasse ?! Tu crois que tu as le droit de te moquer juste parce que tu as de gros nich... »

Il fut stoppé par sa surprise quand il sentit le froid près de ses fesses. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir avant de se faire soulever dans les airs par ce sécateur immense. A l'autre bout de la perche, un homme à l'allure sévère remonta ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez droit.

« Grell Sutcliff... Vous avez déserté votre poste pendant maintenant une heure et trente trois minutes exactement... Qu'avez vous a dire pour votre défense...? »

« Will ?! »

« Excuses non-acceptées. »

L'homme ramena la perche à lui, toujours le rouge accroché au bout par le bas de maillot-de-bain. Il se volatilisa en kidnappant _l'autre_ avec lui. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes avant que tout le petit monde ne se remette à papoter ou patauger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La fin de la journée arriva bien trop vite pour la plupart de ces humains, mais du point-de-vue du comte, bien trop lentement. Ils rentrèrent donc toujours vers le manoir alors que le soleil commençait à se fondre dans l'horizon.

Les domestiques essayèrent une fois à destination de rattraper le travail de la journée, handicapant un peu plus le majordome en noir. La demoiselle fut raccompagnée par celui-ci jusqu'à sa voiture après avoir dit « au revoir » à Ciel. Au moment de monter dans le véhicule qui la conduisait chez elle, elle se tourna vers Sebastian avec un sourire doux.

« Merci beaucoup pour cette journée, Sebastian... nous nous sommes bien amusés... et merci de vous occupé si bien de Ciel... vous êtes le mieux placé pour ça... »

L'homme en noir cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, étonné avant d'acquiescer un sourire.

« Vous me donner trop de mérite, mademoiselle... après tout, je ne suis... (il redressa la tête avec un sourire étrange) qu'un diable de majordome. »

* * *

 _Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé vo_ _tre lecture ? Dîtes le moi dans les commentaires ! Pour ma part, je trouve que Ciel a prit cher et que Tanaka est un poil chelou mais bon : c'est pour ça qu'on les aime !_

 _Donc commentez ! (enfin, je veux pas vous donnez d'ordre mais bon, c'est sympa de le faire)_

 _A la revoyure !_

Belly-san


End file.
